fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Color Ages
'Paper Mario: The Color Ages '''is the fifth installment for the '''Paper Mario Series '''and is for the '''Wii U, '''succeeding '''Paper Mario 3DS. ' The story is about Mario, who's called on a mission to Prismold City by Princess Peach, to prevent a dark identity from using the stolen Brush Keys to power their evil dimension,Professor E. Gadd gives Mario a robotic Wii U, named Hookly and tags along the adventure. Luigi comes along too, but gets separated from Mario after the plane they're travelling on crashes. Princess Peach then gets kidnapped by the X-Nauts who want revenge on Mario for ruining their plans a long time ago. Bowser hears about this and heads to Prismold City to rescue Peach himself, while trying to outrun a crazy TV host. Plot Prolouge Part 1: The Prismold Predicament "Ah- welcome, museum patrons! For today’s tour, I thought we’d travel down the lane of history to discuss the Lo Cor Kingdom’s past. Long ago, there was a king. He was incredibly open with his subjects, despite suggestions to keep his distance. He also preached the importance of different ideals. Finally, in an effort to ensure his loyal subjects would be safe, the king commissioned a machine with control over color itself. The machine was built by using twenty keys, that looked like a Paint Brush" "Unfortunately, this was not to last. For, like many, his service to the throne ended." "Soon, there was a struggle for who would be crowned next. One side favored wisdom, while another craved power. What was once a colorful kingdom found itself diluted by an all-out war. And reformatting that machine for conflict really did not help matters." "Finally, when all was said and done- there was no winner. Not only had the fallen ones vanished- so too did the wise minds that had helped the royal family throughout the ages. And the machine sank into the colorless abyss, followed only by dedicated remnants of the war." "Now, who knows what the future holds for our Prismold City? But, I see a glimmer of hope in the distance." Prolouge Part 2: Dungeons For Dragons Mario opens the door to the dungeon of Mushroom Castle, with Toadsworth who is trembling with terror, they're trying to get rid of a visitor. An uninvited visitor, who is not happy. Mario starts to battle eneimies on the way to the Visitor's hidout. They run into Captain Toad and Sargent Koopcrop, in a cage. Who have been captured by the visitor. They join Mario, and the four of them find the visitor, over a pit full of poison. The visitor is a Dragon by the name of KrackTail. He threatens Mario that he will be burned up if he doesn't give him some privacy. Mario ignores this threat and battles him. After the battle, KrackTail rises and is about to burn the four, when suddenly. A Toad, in a Ninja costume smashes through the ceiling, he introduces himself as Toadzen, and he defeats KrackTail, with his squeezed scissors. Prolouge Part 3: The Plumber Awakes Princess Peach is in the restaurant of the Prismold Museum, eating a Star Omelette, she looks at the Large Screen TV connected to the ceiling. It's a news broadcast. The top story is that someone has found the Twenty Brush Keys and stolen them. Peach then realises what she needs to do and gets out her Talkie Walkie and phones Mario. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario gets the phone call and then he and Luigi head on their way to Prismold City. Professor E. Gadd comes along and gives Mario a Robotic Wii U, called Hooky. Chapter 1: In The Skies Again On the night that they are on the plane, Mario is looking up at the stars, remembering the events of his adventures in Rouge-Port. He sighs, thinking about something. The Captain then screams in the cockpit, indicating that something scary is going on. Mario heads over to the cockpit to see what's wrong and he then goes pale at what he sees, it is an X- Naut, and he has a lazer. He starts shooting everywhere, which causes the plane to dive downwards and crash. The crash is so explosive that it results in Mario, Luigi and Professor E. Gadd being launched, far away from the explosion. Mario wakes up in Prismold Pier. Hooky then sees a fountain. Mario heads over to it and looks inside it. He sees a sleeping Toad wearing a rescue suit. He wakes up and sees Mario, and introduces himself as Just-TICE. He says he's a retired member of the Fungus Fighters. He tells him that he retired after he was brutally injured, while saving his team members and his boss from a dark soul that once tried to destroy the fountain. Mario asks him, if he saw a Princess with a Pink dress. Just-TICE shakes his head, but he tells him that he will help him find her. Joining him on the quest. Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games